Harry Potter and the four star borns
by Highpriest
Summary: Four teenagers born with unique powers combine together to destroy the horror that lies within the castle of Hogworts. Gareth helps Harry to finaly destroy Voldemort without destroying Harry too. Enjoy
1. Chapter One The train ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of their characters. I do however own the Star Borns. **

**I hope you enjoy the story, it's a exciting story of magic and love. **

**Chapter 1**

**The train ride**

It was a long summer's day and Crystal had just begun packing her bags for the long trip ahead when her father walked into her room and asked whether she was done packing or not. Crystal has never been to Hogwarts Castle, the school which all young witches attend in order to learn magic and qualify as a witch. Later that afternoon she arrived at the train station ready to depart...

"Oh my word this train is so small." Said Crystal in a state of shock.

"Yes Crystal, this is only for students whom attend that school, you better hurry up your train's about to leave so I'll get going, and remember that your coach is number four, good luck honey." Said Crystal's father as he kissed her on her cheek.

Crystal's father stood in the distance and waved goodbye as the train pulled away.

Crystal made her way to coach number four which was still empty and made herself comfortable when suddenly a chubby short girl made her way into the coach, she had a fur leather jacket, diamond rings and gold chains around her neck.

"I just can't believe that I'm traveling in a dump like this, I demand better quality." Said the large chubby girl who was pulling her face like a bulldogs which gave her the impression that she was ready to attack any one.

"Hi." Said Crystal in a quivering voice.

"Hi, my name is Misty what's yours?" Said Misty now with a sweet soft voice.

"My name's Crystal, I live in Princeton." Said Crystal in a relieved tone.

They began talking about their life's story's when a young boy walked in. "Hello ladies, the name's Leo." Said the boy in a gentle tone.

"Hi." Said the pair when they began to giggle from something they had said before. Crystal and Misty introduced their selves when Leo sat down. Moments had gone by in silence when Misty cupped her hands over Crystal's ear and begun whispering in it.

"His cute don't you think." Said Misty softly.

Crystal made a sudden movement and looked at Misty in surprise.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Said Misty.

Crystal just shook her head and then burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing for?" Asked Misty.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you don't waist time do you." Said Crystal clearly. They both began to laugh, while Leo was looking at them quite shocked and puzzled.

Hours passed in silence when suddenly Crystal stood up and made her way to the door in the coach.

"Where are you going?" Asked Misty suddenly awoken by the sound of foot steps.

"I'm going to take a walk, see you later." Said Crystal opening the door and stepping out shutting it behind her.

She made her way along the passages of the train and found a tall boy with black hair which had a tint of electric blue sitting alone in a coach which looked quite dark and creepy.

"Hi." Said Crystal as she opened the door of the coach.

"Hi." Said the boy with his eyes closed as though ignoring her presence.

"My name's Crystal, what's yours?" Asked Crystal determined not to give up.

"Gareth, Gareth Ice." He said opening his eyes slowly.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" Asked Crystal trying to be friendly.

"I don't like being around other people." Said Gareth coldly.

"Why." Crystal asked looking rather scared.

"Because they often end up hurt, or even dead, I suppose that's why my mom sent me here." Said Gareth looking ready to cry.

"How!" Asked Crystal in a slightly shaken voice.

"I have star born powers, which means I don't need a wand, but they are limited." Answered Gareth shacking.

"Oh, is that all, I also have star born powers but I've learnt to control them already." Said Crystal relieved.

Gareth looked rather shocked; he has never met another legendary star born.

"You're also a star born; I thought that there was only one." Said Gareth in a surprised voice.

"No, according to the legend there are three, which will combine their full strength to obtain a crystal which possesses the power to stop the world from ending, strange; if I wasn't a star born I wouldn't have believed it. So what kind of powers do you have?" She asked after expressing her wisdom.

"Well, I can fly, frieze any thing and control the energy forces." Said Gareth looking a bit more lively.

"Wow, you can control the energy forces, that means the legend is true, there is a forth." Said Crystal shocked.

"Forth, but you just said there was only three, and so what if I can control the energy forces." Stated Gareth.

"Yes, there are supposed to be three but a forth might be born which will have the power of the crystal and bring life to the world when it's about to end." Said Crystal staring into Gareth's eyes.

Gareth looked even more shocked than he had ever been; he stood up and began to walk up and down the coach.

"Don't worry, the legend also says that you won't be able to use this power until you have discovered the truth." Said Crystal trying to cheer him up.

"The truth about what?" Gareth asked.

"I don't know, I think if the legend knew the truth then they wouldn't need the three star borns." Suggested Crystal.

Silence fell after she made this comment which seemed to shake Gareth up even more. "Hay, you haven't told me what powers you have." Said Gareth trying to suppress the nervous atmosphere.

"Oh, I have the powers of the mind and I can also create force fields, things like that." She said looking godly.

"Cool, can you maybe teach me how to control my powers." Asked Gareth.

"Sure, no problem. Why don't you come and sit with me and my other friends in my coach, and don't worry if any thing happens I will be able to protect them." Said Crystal reassuring him.

They both stood up and made for the door and walked down the passages and into coach number four.

"Hay Misty, this is Gareth Ice." Said Crystal introducing Gareth to the rest of them.

"Hi." Said Gareth as he sat next down next to Leo who was fast asleep.

The train stopped dead in its tracks which made Misty and Crystal knock there heads and caused Leo and Gareth to fly across to the other end of the coach but luckily Gareth managed to stop himself in mid air.

"What the, you can, fly!" Said Misty who began to shack with fear.

"Don't panic, he's a star born and so am I." Said Crystal recovering from her bruised head. "His, your, your both star borns?" Asked Misty very confused.

"Yes we are." Said Gareth returning to the surface of the coach.

"But if both of you are star borns then that means that the triangle is complete because I'm also a star born." Stated Misty who was standing up.

"No this can't be, because I'm also a star born." Said Leo who was still upside down. They looked at each other but Crystal knew the answer so she decided to share her knowledge.

"It could be quite possible that all four of us are star borns as the legend does state that there could be a fourth which can control the energy forces, and that person is Gareth." Said Crystal.

They all looked at Gareth who was going slightly red in the cheeks from all the attention.

"Will someone please explain what's going on here?" Said Misty.

"Well I'm guessing that someone wanted us to all come to the same coach for a reason but why would they leave Gareth out." Said Crystal wondering.

"Well what powers do you have?" Asked Leo looking at Crystal.

"I have mind powers, and I can create force fields, what about you." Asked Crystal.

"I can become invisible and throw electric balls, and you?" Asked Leo looking at Misty. "Well, I can control fire and see through objects." Said Misty. Suddenly both two boys had their hand over their pants.

"What about you Gareth?" Asked Leo.

"I have the ability to fly, to frieze objects and control the energy forces." Said Gareth. When he said those last words all three of them looked rather scared.

"Well, now that we are all properly introduced can someone please find out why we have stopped?" Said Misty.

"Well I already know this, it's because we are picking up students at the half-way mark, and it's another stop you see." Stated Crystal.

They all sat down on their seat when soon after the train began to move again.

"I wonder why they, who ever it is, wanted us to meet in the same coach." Said Crystal. "I think they tried to get us to know each other so we will work better as a team." Suggested Leo.

Silence fell again for hours while the train was moving.

After hours had gone by Crystal woke up and noticed that everyone else were still sleeping when suddenly a student with white blond hair walked in.

"Ah, so the killer sits in this coach." Said the boy facing Gareth.

Just then the others awoke from the sound of his voice.

"What do you want here Malfoy." Asked Gareth in a cold voice.

"I was just looking for the school killer, so I can save the lives of these innocent people." Said Malfoy sarcastically.

"Oh stop trying to be the hero, you're not very good at that, and these students can take care of themselves." Shouted Gareth.

Gareth's face was becoming redder, and his temperature was rising then all of a sudden golden light was coming out of him and forming a wand with a very sharp point to it. Crystal stood up raised her hand to Gareth's shoulder and calmed him down, while Malfoy's face had become whiter than his hair.

"I'll be back Ice, you won't get off this easy again." Said Malfoy.

"Shame, is the little scared boy going to get some reinforcements." Said Misty with a baby voice.

With that Malfoy stormed out of the coach and made his way down the passages.

"Was that the energy forces?" Asked Leo looking at Gareth.

"Yes, but it was the first time I was able to control it. Crystal, how did you manage to calm me down like that?" Asked Gareth now facing Crystal.

"Well I did say that I had mind powers, I think that answers your question." Stated Crystal.

"Who was that boy any way?" Asked Misty.

"His one of the worst trouble makers ever but he can only use the wand, so that's why his so scared of me." Said Gareth.

They all took their seats once again when silence fell once more.

They had now traveled more than three quarter of the distance to the school when a voice sounded through the intercom.

"Attention all students, attention all students would Crystal Cowell, Leo Blain, Misty Coetzee and Gareth Ice please make their way to coach thirty, thank you." Said the voice on the intercom.

They looked at each other and knew now that Crystal must have been right about them been put together. They all stood up and made for the door and through the passage until they reached coach thirty.

"Well are you going to go in or not?" Said Misty to Crystal, who was in the front of her. Crystal opened the door and entered with the others following behind her to see a young man with brown hair sitting near the window.

"Hi, there was an announcement that we were to come here." Said Crystal in a professional tone.

The man turned his head towards them.

"Yes, welcome, please sit down we have much to talk about. My name is Professor Lupin; I hope by now you are all acquainted and that you know what I want of you." Said Lupin.

"Yes we are acquainted but we have no idea what you want of us." Said Crystal.

"My goal was to get the four star borns acquainted so they could perhaps become a team, because according to legend you are the one's who will save the world. In our school we do have houses like most others schools, hopefully you'll be in the same house, so by you four joining force you might be the ones to stop Voldemort and save Harry." Said Lupin.

"Who's Voldemort, why us?" Asked Leo.

"Well, according or a prophecy, Voldemort and Harry Potter are connected. In order to kill Voldemort, Harry must also die. According to legend, the star borns are able to change fate and correct the wrongs." Said Lupin.

Horrified by the news Gareth said at once.

"We'll help you, but I'm sure I'm not the only one that needs to be trained up a little." Stated Gareth.

"Good. I'll need you to al join the DA; make sure you stay close to Harry. You may go back to your coach now that is all I wished to say." Said Lupin.

With his last goodbye the four made their way back to their own coach.

Hours went by once more until Leo stood up to state that he could see the school.

"Hay we're almost there, we better got ready." Said Leo.

They got ready collecting their bags, books and other equipment and waited for the train to stop. After about five minutes the train came to a halt to give way to the castle.

"We're here, grab your things and let's go." Shouted Misty in a voice of excitement.

They made their way off the train and onto the platform which had a large sign in front asking for students to make their way to the waters edge in the far left. The four of them made their way to the waters edge, another sign was on a post which said. 'Please make your way to one of the boats, a maximum of five in each boat.' They climbed in and were whisked away towards the castle.


	2. Chapter Two Welcome to Hogworts

I'm really sorry if the first chapter was a bit boring, but it only get's better I promise. I hope you like chapter two and please review my page.

Okay I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, only the star born characters. so don't send any lawyers my way okay.

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to Hogwarts**

The boats sailed pleasantly across the waters to a dark castle; most of the students in the boats were holding lamps as it had become night time.

"Wow, have you ever seen something so beautiful?" Asked Leo rhetorically.

They all stared in awe as their boats pulled up towards the main entrance. They made their way up a long winding staircase and stopped in front of large wooden doors. An old Professor all in green stood waiting, her hair was tied tightly in a round bun.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts, shortly you'll pass through those doors and be sorted into your houses. Please follow me." Stated Professor McGonagall.

They all followed the Professor into the great hall, hundreds of students were seated in four different tables which stretched from the beginning of the great hall to the end of it. "Gather around here please." Stated McGonagall pointing to an open area for the students to stand.

McGonagall placed a three ledged stool with an old hat in the center of the stage and began to call out names until only the star borns were left.

"These students will be joining us as sixth years." Stated McGonagall to all the other students.

Eyes widened as they heard these words, never before has Hogwarts had student who skipped fives years. McGonagall began to read out the names of the four star borns.

"Cowell, Crystal!" Crystal made her way up to the stool and sat on it placing the old hat on her head.

"Oh my, a star born! This is very difficult, were to put you… Gryffindor!"

Screamed the old hat.

She rushed over to the table that had the Gryffindor flag displayed and sat next to a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Coetzee, Misty!" Shouted McGonagall again.

Misty placed the hat on her made and waited her answer.

"Just like the previous girl, a very difficult decision. Let me see now…I think you belong in…" Before the old hat could give his decision Misty closed her eye's and mumbled not to be in Slytherin, she had noticed walking on stage that Malfoy was in the group.

"Not Slytherin hey, okay, then it has to be…Gryffindor!" Stated the old hat.

"Blaine, Leo!" Leo, with great difficulty from the hat, was also placed in Gryffindor. "Ice, Gareth!" Shouted the old McGonagall.

He made his to the stool and put the hat on.

"Oh my, extremely difficult. This is the hardest I've ever had to sort." Stated the old hat. There was silence for a while, while the old hat was contemplating when suddenly it spoke up.

"Dumbledore, I'm very sorry but there is no way I can sort this student, he is the legendary forth star born who possesses the elemental magic. It would like choosing air over water." Said the old hat quite disturbed.

"Very well, then Mr. Ice will choose himself." Blue eyes twinkled through half-moon glasses.

"You may choose a house to be with Mr. Ice."

All the students, including Harry Potter was dumb stuck. The silence was broken with Gareth's voice.

"I'll join Gryffindor!" He said ecstatically and he ran off to sit with his new friends.

The worry that Dumbledore suppressed was now gone for Gareth had made the correct decision. Gareth was sitting at his groups table and was being introduced to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly.

"How on earth did you manage to become sixth years just like that?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't really know, we never knew until now. I think it might have something to do with our powers." Stated Crystal.

Over at the Slytherin table Malfoy was getting rather annoyed at all the attention the five star borns were attracting. He noted to himself that something had to be done about this after dinner. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement and the entire ocean of students fell quiet.

"I would like the first year to know that all are prohibited from entering the Dark Forest. Please take note of the notice in your dormitories. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore's hand flew open and masses of their favourite food appeared in front of them.

Dinner went pleasantly smooth until a guest appeared at the main entrance. Professor Lupin was a big late but it didn't bother him, he was just happy to be back.

"Oh my, Professor Lupin is back, Yeah!" screamed Harry.

Gareth clearly noted to himself that this must have been a very good teacher. Dumbledore stood up but the students didn't quiet down, they were ecstatic to see Lupin.

"Yes, I would like to welcome Professor Lupin back, he will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts." Said Dumbledore.

Lupin made his way towards the teachers table which was situated in front of all the groups.

"Thank you all, yes I'm back and I hope we'll all have a pleasant year." Said Lupin sitting down.

Harry was beaming at him, he enjoyed Professor Lupin's classes and so would his new friends. Dinner was finally over and the heads of the house took their group back to the dormitory.

Malfoy had other plans; he grabbed his two faithful partners to assist him make the new sixth years suffer. They headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room and found that the head prefect was still showing them the way. Malfoy over heard Harry say to the four star borns that he would take them on a personal tour.

Hermione and Ron followed Harry as he led them through passages and doorways only known to sixth years. Malfoy easily caught up with them.

"Ah, Potter head showing his new friends the secret ways is he." Said Malfoy mockingly. "Shut up Malfoy and leave us alone." Ordered Harry, wand already in his hand.

"I didn't come here for you Potter, I came for the star borns. I want to make it known who the boss around here is." Stated Malfoy, grabbing his wand fro beneath his cloak. "Leave them alone Malfoy or you will us to deal with." Said Ron, pointing his wand at Malfoy and his sidekicks.

Gareth raised his hand to Ron and Harry. "I can take care of myself thank you. I don't need any one standing up for me." Stated Gareth.

His entire eye ball turned black, no trace of white was seen, his body was transmitting golden waves as if his aura was seen. Gareth's hand flew apart just like Dumbledore had done with the feast but no meal appeared, instead golden balls of light appeared in each hand, he was ready to strike.

Malfoy's eyes widened in shock at this demonic sight, he had never seen anything like it. "Stupefy!" Shouted Malfoy, his wand aimed at Gareth.

Gareth immediately threw the energy balls towards the spell that Malfoy shot. A loud bang was heard as Malfoy's spell was devoured and the energy ball continued its destructive path. The blast hit Malfoy and his two sidekicks meters away from where they were standing. Teachers from every direction came running towards the sight where they felt the huge amount of energy form.

"Oh, oh my…" Stuttered McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore was not far behind her and immediately ordered Professor Snape to call Mrs. Pumferey.

"Explain yourself immediately." Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy wanted to fight with Gareth and the other star borns so Ron and me tried to stop him but Gareth stepped in the summoned some sort of pure power and when Malfoy attached using the Stupefy spell, Gareth countered it and threw him over there." Explained Harry.

Gareth still stood where he had been standing but without the golden energy. He turned to walk back towards Harry when Professor Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder.

"Gareth, may I have a word with you in my office." Asked Dumbledore rather calmly. Gareth nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office.

"Is that what happened?" Asked McGonagall facing the other three star borns.

"Yes!" They all said simultaneously.

Gareth and Dumbledore arrived at a statue in the shape of an eagle.

"Bertie Bots!" Said Dumbledore aloud.

The eagle statue began to spiral upwards to reveal a staircase. Dumbledore stepped in first and Gareth followed. They entered the office that was surrounded with portraits of previous head masters and other magical tools.

"Please sit down Gareth." Said Dumbledore gesturing towards the chair.

"I assume you know why I called you here?" Asked Dumbledore.

"It's got something to do with what I did to Malfoy right?" Asked Gareth.

"Yes, I want you to understand that you have a very special gift and a very special role to play in this year. You are a legendary figure that by all means should be more popular than Harry Potter." Stated Dumbledore.

"Why is Harry popular, he doesn't seem that popular to me." Asked Gareth.

"Well, he was the one to survive the wrath of a very evil wizard when he was only a baby, and past the years here at school he has managed to do so again and again." Stated Dumbledore, blue eye twinkling.

"But you have something that no other person alive has, the force of the elements, the very powers that run and govern this earth." Gareth looked a bit shocked at the news; he didn't realize he had that much power.

"I need you to do me a favour, keep your power suppressed; no one else must know you are capable of what you did. The dark lord is still alive and he will not rest until he destroys all the muggles alive." Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore spun around and looked at his phoenix; it was still young as it died a few days ago.

"I understand that you didn't get all you supplies for school, the same goes for the other three and I correct." Asked Dumbledore turning to face Gareth.

"Yes, we didn't realize that we needed so much money so all of us doesn't have a wand and I'm the only one without an animal." Stated Gareth, head facing the floor in shame.

"Ah, I thought that much that's why I took the liberty of obtaining your wands, but your one according or Mr. Olivander was the hardest to obtain as it contained particles from each element, dragons blood and unicorn hair." Said Dumbledore informing Gareth of his special wand.

"Oh yes, I want you to have this, his name is Forx and he will serve you well." Dumbledore handed Gareth his most treasured possession, his phoenix.

"Sir I couldn't accept this." Stated Gareth handing the phoenix back.

Dumbledore just smiled and pushed the back into Gareth's hands.

"Now please make sure that the others get their wands. Good night Gareth." Said Dumbledore as he turned around in his chair.

Gareth made his way back to the dormitory and gave Crystal, Misty and Leo their wands. "Wow! Dumbledore gave you his phoenix." Screamed an excited Harry.

"Make sure to take good care of it." Stated Harry rubbing Forx's back.

"I don't know about you but I've had a rough night so I'm going to bed. Where are the beds again?" Asked Gareth rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, you sleep in the same dormitory as me and Ron. It's the second one to the right upstairs." Answered Harry.

Not long after that they all made for the bedrooms to sleep before the hard word began.

Dear readers i hope this one was a bit more exciting than the previous, it's only getting better. Well in chapter three the dementors come back and guess who's the one to stop them. Well any way my next chapter will be out in a weeks time so please review this page. Thanks.


End file.
